


A Purple Rose

by i_amthewalrus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, and leave a comment i guess., call me ashley because that’s my name, her name’s juliette and that’s all i’m gonna say about that, if you have any constructive criticism or feedback please tell me, kingdom au, so first off i have an oc making an appearance, yeah this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthewalrus/pseuds/i_amthewalrus
Summary: A far off kingdom forgotten from the world. A rose given to the prince to find a wife. A secret hidden from the entire land. On the day after his 18th birthday, Prince Roman is determined to find a lady that will please himself, and his father. That is, until he encounters a shadowy figure in the dark of night, giving Roman nothing but a purple rose and a smile. After meeting him, Roman then goes on to learn the secrets of his home, the secrets of his loved ones, and the life of the people he never knew. And with time running out, Roman will face the greatest battle he’s ever faced. A battle between what’s considered right and what he desires.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a daydream, and a rose is given to the next generation.

Take a deep breath. It'll all be okay.  _ Roman told himself as he walked up to the beautiful girl standing in front of him. The crowd of villagers parted as they watched their princewalk forward with a single red rose in his hand. He stood in front of the girl, grinned, and dropped to one knee, holding out the rose out in front of him.  _ 

_“Would you make me the happiest prince in all the land and-“ Roman paused, noticing the crowd of many people staring intently at him, waiting for him to pop the question. He pulled himself together, trying to look as presentable as he could, and continued._  

_“-and do me the honor of ma-...marr-“ He stopped, aware of that fact that he couldn't say the words everyone needed him to say. A wave of panic washed over him, causing him to imagine all the chances of failure. If Roman couldn't ask her to marry him, then he wouldn’t be able to ask anyone to marry him, which meant the kingdom wouldn't have a princess, which meant that he wouldn’t have a wife to lead the palace with. Which meant his father..._

_Roman’s mind went spiraling, coming up with conclusions he knew would never happen, but still frightened him to consider. Before he could give it another try, he looked up at the girl standing in front of him, staring him down like he was less than her._

_“-of marri-“ she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips before he could stutter out another syllable. Then, slowly and firmly, she shook her head._

_The feeling of defeat and sadness crushed Roman like a boulder. His worst fear had come true, for being rejected was the thing he feared the most. Not even one of his quick, charming smiles could change her mind now. She started to walk away, probably back to her house in the village, one that’s probably a little bit nicer than everybody else’s, without him._  

_“Wait!” Roman shouted. The girl threw her head over left shoulder. When she did, Roman saw something he didn’t see before. Her left eye was a lot different from earlier. In fact, instead of its normal chestnut brown, it was a bright yellow color with a silt down the middle as a pupil, resembling a snake’s eye. After a couple seconds, it started to glowing dimly, getting more and more intense until the light was so piercing that Roman had to shield his eyes from the glow with his arm._

_Roman had no idea how much time had passed. It could’ve been seconds, it could’ve been hours, but when Roman removed his arm from his face, he found the village empty. All the townspeople had seemingly disappeared, including the girl. Stunned, Roman looked down at his other hand, the one holding the rose._

_The rose, which was perfectly alive and in tact before, had begun wilting. It looked like it had been without water and sunlight for years. But that’s not what shocked Roman the most. What was the most bewildering was that the rose and the petals by his feet were an entirely different color. It was something he had never seen before._

_The rose had turned purple._

\- - -

The roar of the crowd woke Roman up from his daydream. It took a couple seconds for him to render where he was. He was sitting next to his mother, holding her hand, while off to the right a little, his father was giving a speech behind a podium.

Oh right, Roman thought, the Rose Ceremony.

The Rose Ceremony was an important day for everyone in the kingdom of Sandres. It took place after the prince’s 18th birthday. During the ceremony, a red rose was given to the prince so he may give it to any maiden in the land and ask to marry her, taking as long as he needed to find the right girl. 

Roman was that prince.

“And now, here to accept the rose is my son, and soon to be your future king, please welcome, Roman!” King Thomas shouted to the crowd of citizens. Roman got out of his chair, threw on one of his award-winning smiles and made his way to the podium, trying his hardest to ignore the nerves overcoming him.

Roman looked down at the sea of people, looking like little ants from the high   balcony he was standing on. When he  got close enough, King Thomas took the rose from his advisor. The advisor shot Roman a quick smile, and Roman returned it, watching him leave to go into the castle, adjusting his glasses unnecessarily.

King Thomas also have a smile. A smile that read “Don’t mess up now.”

“Roman, will you take this rose so you can ask any lady in the land to be your wife?” The king looked out at the crowd as he asked Roman, then turned back to his son, waiting tensely for the answer, along with the entire kingdom, who was waiting in anxious silence. 

Roman grinned. “Absolutely!” he said as the flood of people erupted in shouts once more. Roman could imagine the shrieks coming from all the ladies in the kingdom, fantasizing at their chances of becoming queen. 

King Thomas gave the rose to the next generation, and Roman took it happily, still with the same bright grin in his face. His father smiled too, but this time it was a more massive smile than before. It was one of his “I’m proud of you” smiles. Roman had only seen that smile directed at him a few times in his life. Did he actually do a better job than he believed?

Suddenly, his mother swooped in from behind him and swallowed him up in a nice, big hug full of nothing but love. The mass of people down below then cheered for Queen Juliette, the kindest queen the kingdom had ever had. She waved at them, and King Thomas and Roman started waving too, causing everyone to cheer even louder for the entire royal family. They kept waving until the prince’s advisor came back to tell them they had to be inside. The guy was all about deadlines.

Still holding the rose, Roman made his way to his room to rest. As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Roman thought back to the daydream from earlier. Sometimes, he let his creative mind wander, taking him on thousands of new adventures whenever he pleased, but he’s never experienced anything like that before. Roman had no idea what it meant or where any of it came from, but he knew one thing for sure. He wouldn’t daydream any longer. Not only because of his latest one, but because he didn’t have time for it anymore. Roman had a red rose in his possession and a new queen to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah...so here’s the prologue. i don’t know when i’ll post the next chapter. there’s no like consistent schedule it’s just when i’m done with the next one. i hope y’all like it! =)  
> -Ashley


	2. The Kingdom Of Sandres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is forced to go into the village to look for his new wife, and when he gets there, he sees something that could change everything. 
> 
> (also we get some character introductions so get excited!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it’s me, the tired writer (omg that kinda rhymed). i’m so so sorry this took so long but look at the good news! it’s a long chapter! people love long chapters! so before you read the chapter, i need to clear a few things up. 1. i used the word advisor a few times, and what i mean by the word is basically “assistant” seeing as that’s not what advisor means (mostly). but guess what. i’m not changing it. advisor sounds better and i don’t want to go through and change stuff again, i’m tired, and i hate reading my writing. (hopefully other people do though) 2. yes i saw the new sanders sides video, yes i absolutely loved it, but no, remus isn’t in the story. (maybe if i adjust some things it /may/ work but it most likely won’t happen). 3. once again, ignore the typos. i kinda gave up half way through oops. and 4. i’m still sorry this took forever but that’s all i have to say, so read up and enjoy.
> 
> tw: unsympathetic-ish thomas

_1 month later..._

“Son,” King Thomas knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”

Roman was sitting on his bed, inspecting the rose in his hand. “Yes, Dad.”

Thomas walked in. “So...how have you been?” he asked awkwardly, trying to get the conversation going.

“I’m good, Dad. What do you want?”

“Wha- can’t a father just drop in and ask his son about his day?”

“Most fathers can, but you’re not one of them.” Roman smiled, showing his dad that he was just joking with him. “And besides, it’s 9:00 am, I just woke up, the day hasn’t even started yet, and I can just tell you need something. So what is it?”

“Ah, you got me, kid.” Thomas said in mock defeat. “Woe is me! I have been caught!”

“Dad...”

“Ok ok, fine. I just...I wanted to say that I think you should go down to the village today. Maybe...think about some girls you may want as queen?”

“Today!?” Roman shouted in surprise. He stared at his father. His father with the nice, strong build and mild brown eyes. With his glowing, brown hair and kind smile...when he wanted it to be. His father that looked like a king should, demanding and in charge, but warm and sympathetic. _Warm and sympathetic? Heh._ Roman thought. _Some people just don’t see under the surface._

“Yes, today! Why not today!?” King Thomas asked.

“I-I don’t know!” Roman argued. “I just...I don’t feel like it?”

“Nonsense! Don’t you think it’s about time to start looking? It’s already been a month.”

“Dad, you can’t use that against me! You took 3 years!” Roman stood up, lightly throwing the rose onto his bed.

“Because I wanted to find the perfect girl, and nothing less! And I think you should do the same, and start looking for your perfect girl instead of hiding in the palace all day!” King Thomas yelled loudly. Roman was about to yell back when he heard a quiet voice behind the door.

“May I come in?” it said. Thomas’ mean face fell.

“Yes, dear.” he said calmly, adjusting himself for the person on the other side of the door.

The queen of Sandres, Queen Juliette walked in with elegance, just like everything she did. She was so full of grace a beauty, it wasn’t very hard to dislike her. She was a bit on the pale side, with dark brown hair usually pulled back a bit, but still down, like it was right then. She had gorgeous dark brown eyes, so dark they were almost black, a tiny nose, and nice, full lips that, at that moment wore wonderful, bright red lipstick. She was as beautiful as beautiful is.

“As I was telling Roman, I spent my time picking out the perfect girl,” King Thomas gazed lovingly at Queen Juliette and made his way towards her. “And boy, did I get the perfect girl, alright.” He pecked his wife affectionately on the cheek.

“Now, son, you will go down to the village today and find a girl,” Thomas said sternly.

“You don’t have to ask anybody today,” his mother said, reassuringly. “just...look around and find a worthy competitor.”

Roman chuckled. His mom would always say things like that that would make him laugh.

“Ok, ok, I will.” Roman gave in. “But can I be alone before I get dressed?”

“Of course.” King Thomas glared at him, silently telling him not to back out of this. Roman nodded, telling him he understood the message.

Roman looked at the rose sitting on his bed. He sat down, and saw his reflection in the mirror across from him. Roman was always told he looked more like his father than his mother. He was tanner than both of them, and his hair was a lighter brown with a hint of red to it. He also had gorgeous brown eyes, brighter than both of his parents, and he had the same build he predicted his father did at 18. Roman was handsome, yes, but he didn’t know if it’d be enough to win a woman over. He flashed a few quick practice smiles in the mirror to see what may work, teeth shining a perfect white.

 _I don’t have to ask anybody,_ Roman told himself. _I just need to find someone to consider, and talk to them._

Ready for the day, Roman hopped off his bed, opened his door, and made his way to his fitting room, nearly knocking over his advisor, Logan. Taken by surprise, Logan reeled back a bit at the prince almost making him fall.

“Oh my-! Sorry, Logan!” Roman said, apologizing for flustering him.

“Oh, it’s quite alright, Your Highness.” Logan said, readjusting himself.

Logan was a tall, thin man with jet-black hair and icy blue eyes. He was about as pale as Queen Juliette, maybe paler, and wore black-rimmed glasses. Logan was always in some formal attire, keeping up his role as advisor. Sometimes he could be really serious because he was always trying to juggle many tasks at one time, but he was a real sweetheart once you got to know him. And Roman definitely knew him well. He knew him ever since he was born. Logan was a few years older than Roman, and when Queen Juliette was just a maiden in the village, she knew Logan and Logan’s family. When she became queen, she brought them under the castle roof, and at age 16, Logan became the prince’s advisor. Everyone said he would be perfect for the job, and as it turned out, he most definitely was.

“How many times have I told you? You can call me Roman!”

“Of course...Roman. I apologize. And I apologize for almost making you fall”

“Don’t feel bad, Lo. It was my fault. You’re only doing your job. I’m okay.”

“Precisely. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off. Very important business to attend to.” Logan said with a smile.

“I’m sure, Logan. I’ll see you later.”

“Farewell, Your- ...Roman.” Logan corrected with the same grin still on his face. Roman smiled back. Logan did his best to be on the same level as everyone in the palace, even though they all knew he exceeded them. He was the smartest person in the castle, using logic and wit for every situation, and people accepted him for it. Especially the royal family.

Roman and Logan parted ways, each saying goodbye with a simple wave, and Roman headed towards his dressing room, or the room he used when he needed to get dolled up for special occasions. He thought that starting to looking for the kingdom’s new queen was “special occasion” enough for him to put on a nice outfit that was specially handcrafted by his tailor. Roman walked into the room and was greeted by a familiar face. The man was working on a dress for the queen when he turned around and saw the prince in the doorway.

“Roman! It’s so good to see you!” Patton, his tailor, smiled and went over to hug him.

“Patton! Good to see you too!” Roman hugged him back. Patton gave the best hugs, just like a father would. In a way, Roman considered Patton his second dad, and he acted just like it too.

Patton was a small, slightly chubby man with rounded glasses and freckles across his nose and down his arms. His hair was a dirty blonde that could be considered curly. His eyes were a deep blue and they held all the kindness and love in the world. And at that moment, those eyes held curiosity.

“What’s the occasion?” Patton asked, knowing he only saw him during special events where he needed to get dressed up and times Roman just wanted to talk.

“My father’s making me go out to the village to talk to some girls. Maybe even consider some to be the new queen.” Roman explained.

“He’s pushing you on that now? It took him 3 years!”

“That’s what I told him! I...I just don’t understand him sometimes.”

“Well, it’s not a good idea to disrespect the king.” Patton sat down on a small chair next to a mannequin, picked up a long, paper tape measurer and drew it over his neck. “So, whatcha you thinking? The usual, or something a bit different?”

Roman smiled. He knew Patton was right. He didn’t want to anger his dad, especially when the new queen was the topic. Patton was usually right about most things like that. He was many years older than Roman, and the palace had taken Patton in one day when they were falling short of employees due to economic problems. The king and queen were taking in anyone they could, and when Patton walked up to be interviewed, his warm heart and kind personality won over the king and queen, and he was hired to be the tailor of the kingdom. And it was a great decision, too. Patton hand crafted most of the suits and dresses that the royal family wore, and he was remarkably good at his job. He and Roman developed a quick friendship, and after a while, Patton became like a second father figure to Roman. Sometimes he would go see Patton for advice, a laugh (he told the best jokes), or just to talk. And every time, Patton happily did so.

30 minutes later, Roman walked out in his usual fancy attire. A white suit with golden emblems and a red sash going from his left shoulder to his right hip. He also wore a crown. Nothing huge, just a golden accessory atop his head to show who he was. The prince. The future ruler. The man looking for his new wife.

Roman took a horse-drawn carriage to the village, and once the carriage parked, he hopped out, and started to wander around.

The village was not a large place. There was a road down the middle and small, cozy homes on both the left and right sides. Farther down, there were houses atop a hill that were bigger than the ones at the bottom, but most people couldn’t afford those and instead they settled for the much cheaper in the town.

Roman walked down the narrow road, turning nearly every civilian head. People in their front yards hanging up clothes to dry and others that were going out and buying groceries from the stands that were open turned to look at the prince. It isn’t every day you see a member of the royal family casually walking down the street. Roman waved to the people, making a few of them blush and all of them smile. A few merchants even ran over to him to offer him some free fruits and vegetables, which he kindly declined each time. If he accepted each one, he would have got to have a second carriage to take home all the food.

After a while, Roman started chatting with one of the local merchants at a vegetable stand nearby, when something from behind the merchant’s head caught his eye.

“-and they’re all freshly grown from the fields around a mile away. Then they all get shipped here, to my little stand.”

Roman regained focus. “T-that’s great! Hey, I gotta go...do something.”

“Ah, prince business. I get it. Would you like a free vegetable for the road?”

“Oh, I’m good, but thank you, though.” he said, suddenly remembering he hadn’t eaten anything that whole day.

Roman waved off the merchant and made his way farther down the road. He looked once again at the figure that caught his eye, and was taken aback.

She was beautiful. Long pretty brown hair, chestnut brown eyes, full pink lips, and a small nose. Her figure was perfect, and her grace was something that couldn’t be taught. She was stunning. But that isn’t what shocked Roman the most. What surprised him was something completely different, but also the exact same.

 _It’s her,_ He thought. _The girl from my daydream._

Roman moved closer to her, watching as she did normal human things, with such inhuman-like wonder. She was paying for an apple at a fruit stand, but she did it with such elegance and poise it was hard not to be astounded by her. It reminded Roman distinctly...of his mother.

“Will that be all, Valerie?” the merchant from behind the stand asked.

 _So her name’s Valerie!_ Roman thought, _glad for the new information._

“Yes, that’ll be it, Emile.” She responded. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, sugar.” Suddenly, Emile looked over at Roman. “Oh! Your Highness!” He then bowed deeply, almost hitting his head on his stand.

Valerie turned around, her eyes showing an expression of surprise, then smiled and curtseyed. “Good to see you, Your Highness.”

Roman bowed in return, suddenly embarrassed. _Why did I have to bow? I’m the prince. I thought they bowed to me._ He thought. _Well, that’s not a good mindset. And I don’t want to be rude. These are my people after all..._

He got lost in his thoughts before realizing he was still in a bowing position. Roman turned red and stood up straight, only to have his crown fall off his head on his way up. He then awkwardly picked it up and placed it back on his head. “I- good to see you too.” Roman stuttered, extremely and unexplainably nervous.

“So...what are you doing out in the village?” Valerie asked.

“Oh, what am...well, I was just- I came here because-“ Roman couldn’t speak. He felt small and unimportant compared to her, like an ant compared to a horse. But it was more than that.

Roman knew that when his father talked about “queen material”, this is what he meant. Beautiful, graceful, kind, loved by all, sort of like the current queen. At that moment, he knew who the leading contender was. _Queen Valerie_. That had a nice ring to it. Then it clicked. That’s why he was nervous. He needed to make a good first impression to get a good impression of her.

And yet, deep down, something about the whole idea didn’t feel right.

Roman regained himself and tried again. “I came to the village to...see how the citizens of Sandres were doing. Everything looks in order. Plus,” he leaned down to whisper to her, “my father forces me to get out every once in a while.”

Valerie chuckled, and Roman quietly cheered in his head. The first way into her heart would be to establish a connection, something that seemed to be going well already.

“I understand. My aunt and uncle are the same way.” she started. “And they-“

“Well, I better be back- oh, sorry, you were saying?”

“What? Oh, no, it’s okay. If you have to be back soon...”

“Right, yeah, back soon. Um...” The sentences had overlapped each other, forming one awkward jumble, followed by uncomfortable silence. The entire exchange had suddenly demolished that connection as fast at it had come.

“Well...goodbye. Maybe I’ll see you later?” Roman tried.

“We’ll see, Your Highness.”

“Please, call me Roman.”

“Ok...Roman.” she smiled, flashing her perfect pearly white teeth.

“Good luck with your work!”

“Thanks! And good luck with...peasant life.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted it immediately, but Roman had already started walking to the carriage. He quickly turned around. “Wait, I didn’t mean-!” But she was already gone.

Hopping into the carriage, he cursed himself over and over for the entire exchange. _Bowing for too long? Interrupting her? Peasant life?! What were you thinking, man?!_  The thoughts followed Roman the entire long trip back home.

When the carriage parked at the front of the castle, Roman stormed through the doors, catching the attention of a few of the workers. He quickly made his way to his room and collapsing on his bed, face down in his pillows. He felt so stupid, and so embarrassed. He could never show his face in the village ever again, not if there was still a chance he could see her.

Roman had no clue how much time had passed before there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was his dad, Roman opened the door with anger. “Dad, I don’t want to talk abo-“ but he was greeted with two familiar, yet unexpected faces.

“Logan? Patton? Why are you guys here?” Roman asked.

“Well, kiddo, we saw you run into your room...and we got worried. Are you feeling okay?” Patton asked kindly.

“Yeah, I feel fine...it’s just...well-“ Roman moved over to sit on his bed, his friends joining him, and proceeded to tell them about the whole encounter with Valerie.

“So you see? I messed up everything!” Roman cried. “She’s never going to want to talk to me again!”

Logan looked at him, confused. “What do you mean? Everything about that sounded fine. Why wouldn’t she want to see you again?”

Roman stared at his advisor, bewildered. “Because I made a fool of myself!”

“But you did, and I quote, make her laugh and smile a few times, show kindness and a polite manner towards her, and establish a fast connection, correct?”

“Well...yes, I did those things, but-“

“And she probably didn’t even hear the worst of it, right?”

“I...mean, yeah, but she-“

“Then I see the problem here.” Logan then stood up in front of Roman like he was giving a lecture in a classroom. “Roman, you’re mentally filtering everything that happened, or focusing on the bad rather than the good. That’s not healthy, and you must focus on the other parts, the good ones. And trust me, there is a lot more good parts of that brief conversation than you may think.”

Roman thought this over, and looked back at Logan. “You...you really believe that?”

“Of course I do. Why else would I tell you this? Trust me, the odds of her remembering you for the kindness are infinitesimal.”

“Infinitesimal? So really tiny?” Patton asked, confused.

“What- of course not. I meant the odds are in your favor, Roman.”

“Oh that’s what I figured. It’s just that...infinitesimal means really small.” Patton chuckled, then gasped. “Wait, does that mean I knew something you didn’t, Mr. Smarty McSmartPants?!”

“What- no! I knew-“ But Patton was already squealing. “Logan, I knew something you didn’t! Are you proud?”

Logan sighed in defeat. “...Yes, Patton, I’m proud.”

“Wait, wait, wait, this can’t have been the first time you guys met. I had no idea you two knew each other!” Roman said.

“Of course we know each other. Patton and I both work for the castle and you. We see each other quite often.”

“And being forced to see each other has made us friends.” Patton smiled at Logan, and Logan made a small smile back. Roman could sense a quick, wordless conversation happening between the two, but what the conversation was about, he had no clue.

“Well, Roman, I best be off. I have work to do.” Logan explained.

“Yeah, and I have outfits to design. I’ll see you later, Ro.” Patton replied.

“Bye, Patton! Bye, Logan.” He waved off his friends, and they waved back, then walked out of his room. Roman fell back on his bed, happier than he was when he entered. Logan was right, as usual. Most likely, by the next time they saw each other, Valerie wouldn’t even remember the humiliating conversation...barely. He would need her to, seeing as she’s the leading contender for his new wife.

 _...New wife. New...queen._ Roman tried to wrap his head around the fact that the girl he would choose would then go on to help him...rule the kingdom. _That’s why I have to make the right choice,_ he repeated to himself.

But as Roman tried to comprehend what that actually meant for him and the palace, the uneasy feeling from earlier that day came back to haunt him. Something about the entire idea of choosing a woman felt...off. Like this isn’t how it was supposed to be. Like this was completely...wrong.

He shook the thought out of his head immediately. Of course this wasn’t wrong. This is how it’s always been. This is how it always would be. Nothing would ever change it...and Roman didn’t want to...right?

“Roman! Dinner!” someone from the hall. Roman sat up right away, his stomach in pain from hunger. Roman still hadn’t eaten anything since the day before. He scurried down to the dining hall, the thoughts of earlier forgotten entirely, but something in him knew they would return.

\- - -

Off to the left of the castle was a thick forest where creatures of all shapes and sizes roamed. But farther back behind the trees was a boy.

He wore all black with some purple plaid patches all around his clothing, with messy hair over his eyes, and a pair of black combat boots. He picked up the rose in front of him, a vibrant shade of purple. The boy held it to his chest, smiling and trying to think of the good outcomes that would be if he went through with this, since the all the bad have come and gone. He got anxious about everything, and ideas like this were no different. He took a deep breath.

 _Soon,_ he told himself. _I’ll do it soon._

The boy set down the rose and went to sleep.


	3. A Mysterious Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner changes things, and Roman meets a mysterious boy in the dead of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look i’m alive!  
> hi everyone. it’s me. i am so sorry this took so long (i think 4 months?? yikes.) i haven’t been as motivated to write this story as i was when i started. i’ve also been working on other projects that have been taking up a lot of my time. once again, i deeply apologize, but also...100 have read this story??? and most have liked it??? wha- i’m honored. thank you guys so much. i didn’t think so many people would enjoy this story. (or misclick on it lol)  
> so this chapter is short, but important! it’s very relevant to the story! don’t be mad! (but i hate how i wrote this chapter so i won’t be surprised if your mad it’s pretty bad)  
> last thing! i changed my username. i like it more, because the q&a episode has always been one of my faves  
> i don’t really know what to say any more. um once again i’m so sorry this took so long and sorry i’m writing so much rn lol. that’s it. i love you all.
> 
> tw: unsympathetic-ish thomas, gunshot imagery, homophobia (i’m so soRRY IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE-)

There was little noise in the dining hall that evening. The only sounds at the time was the clinking of silverware against plates and the quiet chewing of the royal family. 

Delicious food lined the length of the dining table, including a fresh roasted turkey that sat in the middle of the table with some savory sides next to it on the left and right, a few salads, a tuna, a sweet potato, and a green bean casserole, one big bowl of mashed potatoes, and much more that was occasionally being brought up by servants when requested. 

It was another typical Sandres family dinner, with King Thomas at the head of the table, farthest from the door, Queen Juliette on his right, and Prince Roman on his left. Then, suddenly, in the middle of this dinner, King Thomas spoke up. This didn’t happen often, and when it did, the king was usually asked for food to be brought to his side of the table. But this time, when he spoke up, it was directed at Roman. 

“Son, there’s..um...there’s something I need to get off my chest.” 

Roman looked up, mid-chew.

“Look...there’s no easy way to say this but...you have to find a woman to marry by the end of the month.”

Roman almost choked on his food. 

“What?!” he shouted after he swallowed. “But I thought it was however long the prince needed!” 

“Yes, usually, but...but we need a new king and queen and fast.” King Thomas started to rise. 

“Well...why this year? Why now?” Roman asked. 

“Because...” King Thomas faltered. “I can’t tell you. You’re much too young.”

“Too young?! According to you, in a few weeks,  _I_ will be the new king! I’m not too young for that!” Roman started to stand up too. “What is it, Dad?! I can handle it!”

“No! You cannot!” King Thomas was fully standing now, his temper out the window. “You won’t be any help to the situation we’re facing!”

“What situation?!” Roman stood up also, too angry to be curious. 

“Now, boys, if we could just all calm down-“ Queen Juliette said in an attempt to stop their fighting, but was cut off.

“I am 18 years old! I understand much more than you think I do! Whatever it is, you can just tell me!” 

“How many times to I have to say no?! You’re not good enough to be of any help!”

Roman, taken aback, stopped talking. His father’s face showed absolutely no love or mercy for his only son. A new person was standing at the head of the table that day, and it wasn’t Roman’s father. A few moments later, he finally spoke up.

“If I’m not good enough to solve a small situation...then I’m probably not fit to be the king, am I?”

And with that, he walked out of the dining hall, not looking bad to see the expressions on his parents’ faces. 

When he was out of his parents’ eyeshot, Roman sprinted up to his room. A lump formed in his throat before he even walked through the door. Falling onto his bed, Roman tried his hardest to sob, to get it all out, to do anything, but he couldn’t. Instead he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that his dad was probably right. Maybe he wasn’t good enough to be the king. 

All his life, Roman believed that when he became king, he would be the best ruler Sandres had seen in a long time. he would be kind, thoughtful, and fair to his people. He would face any problem head on, and he might have made life better for a some people in the kingdom. But after hearing his father, the man who had know Roman all his life, the man who trained him to be a great leader, the man who was supposed to love and care for him like a real father should, saying he wasn’t good enough made Roman see what was really true. His father was right. He’d just have to come to terms with this new reality...

Suddenly, Roman sat up with a start. He must have fallen asleep by accident, but was woken up by a noise. His hazy mind took a minute to process what was happening, until another noise sounded again. It almost sounded like a...

_Oh...of course_ , Roman thought.  _Another shooting._

In the Kingdom of Sandres, if you were caught having a relationship with someone of the same gender as you, you and your partner would be chained up by your wrists and ankles and be shot in the chest by the castle guards. If you survived, you were thrown in jail. But sometimes, others weren’t so lucky...

Roman sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, and another gunshot fired. It startled him, but startled him less than it did when he was younger. Roman had gotten used to these noises, even though they didn’t happen very often. 

But he did get an odd feeling every time he thought of this law. Why should someone be killed because of who they love? As long as the relationship was real and true, it didn’t matter the gender of the person, right? Roman had pondered this before, many times, but he knew that he couldn’t bring it up to anyone, for the fear of people getting angry and getting punished himself swallowed him up whole. 

Roman listened to one more gunshot, one more piercing scream, before he drifted off to sleep once more.

\- - -

A little while later, the prince woke up. It was dark out, and the night was cloudless and glistening. Roman looked out his window and sighed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep now, so he might as well take a walk in the garden. He took off his outfit he slept in, tossed it in a hamper, and changed into his night robes, and made his way to the castle garden. 

This wasn’t unusual for the young prince, for he had always loved nature and the overall feeling of the outdoors. Inhaling in the fresh air, Roman felt lighter, like he could finally breathe again since dinner. He walked over to the porcelain bench in front of a stone fountain that wasn’t currently running and sat down, smiling. 

One of Roman’s favorite places in the palace had always been the garden. He used to come out all the time, but that was before he gained responsibilities. That was before he started training to become the new king. 

A thought then entered the young prince’s head.  _Is Dad really...right about me?_ Roman pondered for a good 10 minutes on this question until, out of nowhere, something caught his ear. A rustling in the bushes next to where he was sitting.

Roman glanced over in that direction, then looked away, thinking nothing of it. The noise sounded a few more times before Roman became slightly annoyed. Standing up, he walked over to the bush, when the rustling noise suddenly stopped, like it knew he was approaching. Roman quickly pulled back the branches in the bush, but nothing was present. It seemed to have disappeared. 

Roman took a breath, gathering himself, and cane to the conclusion that he’d been outside long enough, when he saw a person off in the distance who seems to be moving closer to him. Roman froze in fear, thinking it was a burglar, or a guard, or someone that would get him in trouble. 

The figure moving closer became more and more distinct in the moonlight, and Roman realized it was someone he’d never seen before in his life. He was a boy with brown hair with bangs in front of his eyes, purple patching on his otherwise black clothes, a small smile, and the clear evidence that he was anxious about something. He started to make his way up to the prince, his hands and body were both shaking, and his forehead was sweating mildly, until he was standing right in front of Roman. 

Then, the boy extended a trembling palm holding a rose from behind his back. But it wasn’t just an ordinary rose. It was an unusual vibrant shade of purple. Roman started at the rose, and took it in his hands, wondering what was actually going on. He looked up at the mystery boy, and the boy’s deep blue eyes looked back at him. Finally, with a grin and small wink, he went and vanished into the woods, leaving Roman standing in the middle of the garden, watching the trees like they would clear his confusion. 

Roman looked down at the rose, vibrant as ever, and chuckled quietly and nervously.This all seemed like a strange dream...one he wasn’t sure he wanted to wake up from. 


End file.
